I Want An Assassin
by GraciieGoriie
Summary: Life is simple for Rosaline until she accidentally takes part in a program she wanted nothing to do with, as she relives her ancestor Countess Luliana life, things soon begin to show her life is everything but simple. Ezio/OC.Rated T for now!
1. Prolouge

**So This is my first story, eck! It will get better over time at least I hope, Reviews would be a major helps! Soory for any grammar problems or Spelling I tired my best! An bare with me this story will most likely get better with time looking back at this i might rewrite this prologue lmao  
**

**Oh and I dont own anything from AC but I do own Rosaline and Luliana, I dont own Blair or Luminita those two characters belong to my sister ahaha.**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Life has always been simple for me never having to really ever worry about where I will be next or what there is to eat. Most people are not as fortunate as I am, that's something my mother use to tell me before she passed fourteen years ago. My father was hurt deeply with her passing ever since then he has been, less of himself. You would think that a father would turn to his only two children and love them with all his heart. Wrong. He hates both of us only for one stupid reason as well. Blair and I are females not males. Not even our own family wishes to see us let alone acknowledge our existences. All my fathers tirades always start with 'why couldn't you been a boy's' or my favorite 'I damn the day your mother ever brought you into this world' oh and the last but certainly not least 'neither of you stupid whores can continue this family'. Honestly when I was younger each beating and each word said brought me to my knees crying for forgiveness, but over time it became a usual event.

My sister Blair took most of the beating that damn bastard ever gave, always stepping in front of me, no matter how hard he would try to get passed her she held her ground. It was foolish and not evens her own job I was the eldest by a few minutes, I should be the one protecting her yet she never once let me protect her. That is until the beatings started to become noticeable by our school peers along with my father's co-workers at Abstergo Industries. We were about ten when the abuse turned mental, and finally I could protect my own sister form him. Ever word he said I could turn back to him, whether it be staring or just yelling. Trying to abuse me in any sort of mental way was utterly useless t drove him to insanity more than it was to drive me to insanity. Blair just stood beside me or behind me snickering holing her gut from laughing on the floor.

Though things started to change more around Villa Rikkin, by the time me and Blair turned fourteen, we showed "promise" as my father said. Better known as Mother Nature was a putta (whore) and gave us the ability to have children, go fucking figure. Have you ever heard of a parent encouraging teenage pregnancies? That's my entire family talk's about, is matching me and Blair up with one of their friends sons to make a male off spring to "carry on our families name". I call it against the vaffunculo (fucking) law!

From that moment forth we made a packet, to go against ever god damn rule ever set by that man, ever family tradition and every rule. At 15, we both had about seven piercings. Blair sported Snake bites, bull ring, industrial, belly button, left eyebrow, and her ears pierced twice. I on the other hand only got my belly button, industrial, labret, and ears. My once black hair was dyed to a pitch black with my bangs and two streaks that fell around my face have been dyed constantly different colors. Blair she just deiced to bleach out streaks in hers sometimes neon blue to it as well. My father's face was utterly priceless. I would go through a thousand beatings to see that face again. After our drastic changes in appearance our fashion along with our friends changed. The once properly dressed girls who only wore such fashionable things of the high society were now where whatever the hell we could free run in. And now this is where we are at today.

My name is Rosaline Rikkin sister to Blair Rikkin and daughter of Allan and Maria Rikkin; I am nothing more than your average 18 year old girl. Who just happened to now stumble into something that shouldn't even be there. This is my story, my sister's story, and that of those who came before me.

* * *

**Short I know but next chapter is coming up! Reviews?**


	2. Oltre

**See I promised I would update right after the other! Ha again, sorry for spelling and grammar**

**I dont own AC I wish I did, I only own Rosaline and Luliana. **

* * *

**Oltre**

It was finally spring break in Roma Italy, all around the flowers where in bloom; the city was full with life more than usual. The sun shinned bright in the sky a few clouds where around but not too many to ruin the wonderful spring sunshine. "Aye Guardilo voi due puttas!" a man from below yelled as my feet left the contact of his little shops cover. I laughed jumping higher to a ledge that leads to the roof. There awaiting me was Blair, in her hand was a bottle of wine in mine was the bread I just so happen to steal. We both only smiled, laughing a bit. This was our usual fun time, free running amongst the new and old roofs of Roma. Ever single bit of this city was under our control, not one place that we didn't know about. Well all but one, it was a bit on the outskirts behind the original city walls, for a while it was occupied but over the past few years it laid vacant. It was a beautiful villa, and today this was going to be our new hideout. Usually we cared little for this place that was until I had a dream; it looked normal to anyone just a simple family living in it. Though in my dream it took me down a corridor where it all changed. The walls where a white and so was this room, in the room was a boy, he just seemed to be sleeping peaceful. People talked in amazement, others in hushed whisperers till the young boy started convulsing violently. Blood came out of his mouth like water then finally he fell dead.

My dream ended there ever since I have been haunted by this building everything repeating over and over again. Now I cannot take it anymore, I have to see with my own eyes what the hell happened in this villa that haunts my every dream. "Is that it?" Blair asked pointing ahead; I only nodded to her as we flipped down to gates stone ledge then the stone floor with a light thud. "Well than let's explore this place before where expected back" I said with a sly smile starting straight ahead.

I took out my phone turning it off Blair gave me a weird look "Father will track us otherwise, turn off yours as well and spate the SIM from it". She fallowed my word with a slight whimper "Well how are we going to tell time now?" I smirked bending down to the locked door "Well that's why you wear a watch love". She sighed running a hand through her hair "Yah whatever just don't come blaming me when were late for dinner".

With a small huff my focus went back to the lock it only took a few more seconds to unlock "Waa-la, you did do your homework and disable all types of security here right?" Blair nodded "Of course it wasn't that hard to do" I could only hope to god she did it right this time if not well were screwed. With a small gulp pressed my body against the door opening it enough for the two of us to sneak into. The villa was less then presentable; nature seemed to have been claiming it badly all around were leaves, cracks in walls, spiders, probably a few rats. Though you could tell many years ago it was a wonder to behold having white marble floors and perfect cream walls to match.

Before I could even continue loving the scene my mind blurred slightly bring my body to the left of me, my feat seemed to move towards this clinging pain in my head. Blair only gave me a confused look but fallowed none no less. The wall way was darker than the rest of the villa before I could even say another word we came to a dead end "Well that was smart" Blair huffed obviously not so amused. "Come on lets go see the rest of the place" she said turning slightly wanting me to fallow. Something just felt right and wrong as I stared at the wall; however my hand brushed the wall till finally it hit loss stone. Automatically I pushed it in once I did the whole wall moved in showing a stair case leading down to only god knows where. "Now who's smart?" I said with a grin, it was either she was annoyed or in shock either way her lips tightened slightly. "If we're lucky this will lead to something fun" before she could even protest I was already walking down the stairs. You see Blair has a slight fear of well deep dark scary tunnels such as catacombs or a stair case such as this all thanks to some myth about fairies. It only took her about two seconds to be close by my side, though she had too much pride to cling to my arm.

The darkness was not as scary as it appeared, there was a slight sound of water and the steps from the city above, a slight breeze ran through telling me there had to be another exist or maybe another room. Finally after a minute or so the stairs turned into a hall, it was dark till the hall seemed to glow with light, all around. The walls were perfect white, must have been some sort of metal, the floor were even the same white now. A string of lights lit the place up, there was some small ones that lined the bottom walls while some more where at the top. "Holy-this was in your dream right?" Blair said. "Sadly it was…" this could only mean one thing, at the end of this hall will be a room. In this room a boy probably barley even 13 died for something I don't even know of. As I predicated there was a door though it was a bit broken now before what would be filled with people seemed almost destroyed and broken. There were bits of glass scattered on the floor yet in front of us were two tables perfectly untouched it seemed. Stepping over the mess and into another smaller white room my hand rested on the table. It was here where that boy died yet it looked as if nothing had ever happened. "Okay we found your room now can we please, please go already" Blair whimpered puckering her bottom lip out.

My mind had other plans though "Blair you know how you said you owe me for saving your ass in school, well this is your i-o-u lay down on this table I want to try something" She looked at me then back at the table then me again "Oh hell no!" she screeched. "Willing or not I will get you on the table" I said sternly with a small glare off she complied and laid down. "Happy?" I could only nod. On the side there was a small data pad, it was strange but without much work I was able to turn it on. "Well what are you going to do?" she asked a bit scared. "It says its Animus…form what the small thing say it's a blood reader…" I trailed off slightly then moved to the next table setting it up the same way. "I don't know about you but I was never one to stay away from fathers office, in the files he had it said something about Animus I think I read enough on it to understand it…" I said quickly. Blair gives me that what-the-hell-are-you-smoking look "so…you're going to try this thing!" I couldn't help but laugh "Not just me you to, I always gotta take you down with me".

She laid her head back in defeat making her blonde curls cascade around her "Alright, let's get this blood merda over with". Stupidity, Ignorance, Life, All seemed to catch up to me at once. No normal thoughts could even explain how, or even why I was setting this thing up for us. All I could think of that this felt right. My hands continued to press different things till finally it was on count down for both table "we have 40 seconds then it will do whatever it dose". Silence was all I got in return. I soon lay down on the table next to her, usually a person's heart should be in there throat out of fear, but mine just sang its normal beat. There was a soft hum then everything went white.

* * *

**Review please? **


	3. Printesa a Mortilor

**So I couldn't help but put this one up as well...Its a tad bit longer then the rest and these will probably stay at this length. I know the start may seem slow or boring but by the next chapter or so things will speed up and we will see things galling into place and such. I hope spelling and grammar has gotten better? **

**Again I dont own AC, I only own my OC character Rosaline and Luliana, I dont own Blair or Luminita that is my sisters characters. Enjoy! 3**

**

* * *

Printesa a Mortilor**

**Sighisoara Romania October 30****th**** 1460**

Only during fall dose the days turn to night, the rain never stops from falling unless its once clear droplets turns into white crystals by winter. It was on a day such as this when two children were born in the same Mansion as their father, Vlad Waldislaus Tepes Dragwlya the 3rd, though most where expecting a son. Vlad was gifted with a rarity two girls, both uniquely special then the other. The first born was silent though alive; her hair was already growing a deep black just like her fathers. Instantly she grabbed for her father he could only smile it was within that instant she won his affection he named her Luliana his little descendant from God. The second daughter was radiant; her hair was a bright blond like her mothers, she was a bit well very loud instantly her mother though tired held her close. Luminita is what her mother named her, mothers ray of light. Though they wished for boys the young couple was content with their children. That I am glad for if not then hence forth I wouldn't be alive.

**Visegrad Hungary 1471**

You could say life here wasn't the most ideal way of living but to me and my sister this was bliss. Ever since we could walk Tatal (father) trained us to defend ourselves, in these dark times no one bearing his name would fall victim to the Turkish. Luminita and I grew accustomed to such games; naturally we fought against the other till we were seating bloody heaps on the floor. My Mama died soon after our birth my Tatal always said she looked exactly like Luminita and if she could see how he was raising us, she would probably have his neck!I believed his every world, there was no need not to he was my Tatal!

"Tatal! Tatal! Look what I made!" I yelled coming to my father's side of the manor, there naturally I was not a loud to go but I never did listen nor did Tatal ever complain. "Luliana, what did your tutor say about coming here?" he said looking down at the girl who was already walking up a few steps to meet him. "She said no lady should be here, but Tatal I made something!" I grinned jumping up and down a bit causing my dark red dress to bounce with me. He laughed patting to the seat next to him, I hastily took it. Before us laid a few swords and small daggers, though there tips had blood on them no surprise there. My father had told me long ago nothing was what it seems. In our time in Hungary he thought us the meaning of death. Death is nothing new to me, actually it is something I embrace more than fear, and the first time I could attack and defend myself my Tatal had me fight another to the death. Naturally I won by slitting there throat. "Well Micul meu diavolului (my little warrior), what have you made?" He smiled passing me an apple. I placed my new glass ball on his desk; the inside was filled with a black smoke and where the usual bottom was for a smoke bomb I had a piece of thick candle wick. "It exploded Tatal! You light the top and throw it, then boom! Fire erupts and the little black beads either explode or shoot out hitting someone! Like in the eye! Luminita found all the stuff for me!" I giggled adding sound affects to each word. He picked it up eyeing it slightly "Are you sure Micul meu diavolului?" I only nodded causing my black curls to sway. My father was not old but not exactly young. His eyes were dark almost black at times in them was the warmth of my Tatal but the pure heart of a warrior. His completion was a bit dark; due to the many battle he had fought, and like him we both have dark raven hair that has its slight curl. MY father ushered me towards the big window where below was the court yard. In it was the usual mercenaries training or recruiting others into their ranks. Naturally there was those who just wouldn't cut it there for became targets of many new experiments my father came up with. "Clar modul" (Make Room) my father ordered his servants and mercenaries, they all of course did as he told. To my utter delight he lit the end waited a bit before throwing it at the group of chained men before us. Instantly on contact it exploded causing fire to engulf the poor group. The black beads scattered around peppering the pour foolish souls even melting into their skin. As the black clouded dust cleared the damage was notable three men lay dead and a few injured. The sight was amazing to my amber eyes, I laughed as did my father he hugged me tightly "Spectaculos mi demon printesa!" (Spectacular my demon princess)he exclaimed hugging me tightly against his chest.

That night Tatal held a big celebration for my new fond knowledge, his new found weapon and his two new weapons artists. I was so very happy that night, to bad my happiness was short lived. That night is also when the she devil bitch Ilona Szilagy announced she was pregnant. That very night she declared that my sister and I should be courted to be wed before we leave Hungary. I can't even remember how hard I and Luminita cried together, that stupid bitch couldn't even let us have one night of happiness. We were only 11 years old for Christ's sakes.

The very next day my father awoke us early in the morning way before the servants even awoke. He lead us back into his study there we were meet by other men and a single woman. All were cloaked in white with their faces hidden well; Tatal closed the door behind us. I never felt fear before until now usually I am the one strong but today I clung onto Luminita as if she would disappear. "Luliana...Luminita Your both here for one reason, don't be scared my girls you were meant for this the day you were born" Tatal began. "I have raised you both in the ways of the Assassin's every bit of history you learned is of the Assassins and Templar's. My first born man or female would have to take on my duty, between the two I cannot decide. Luliana; my first born skilled in the arts of stealth, your hand wilds the bow better then I, you even have beaten me with the sword yet you obviously prefer using two smaller swords. You lack in strength when it comes to hand to hand combat but you make up for it with you tactical mind that has never failed." He smiled brightly as he spoke I couldn't help but feel more at ease. Tatal has always praised me before but this was something new. "Luminita; my second born ah by a simple two minutes I won't forget. Unlike your sister your skill is in your brute strength able to snap a man's neck with your own bare hands and if that won't work you make use of anything turning it into the best weapon to beat a man's head in. Fierce fiery passion I have only ever seen in your mother." Luminita's face curled into the biggest sadistic grin ever oh how she loved his praise. "Together you two make a formidable team; separating you two is out of the question. For you performance of skills this past week which has been seen by all here, my two daughters I invite you to the Brotherhood, will you accept?"

All it took was one look at the other, my amber eyes blaring with fire as her blue eyes shimmered with light "Da Tala vom accepta"(We accept) our voice chimed. With those simple words we soon found ourselves taking part in something much larger that seemed. Each of us was granted a hidden blade, since Tatal had two he used we each got one, for me I got the right arm my sister the left. Another thing we didn't have to do was chop our left ring finger off, thank the maker! Though we got branded there with an A which hurt less then I originally had thought. Before we knew it the sun was coming over the deep gray clouds, our time here was short lived. Together me and my sister where now the youngest Romanian Assassins in the order, maybe even the whole order it's self. Tatal explained to us briefly that we would be sent to Roma where his lifelong friend Giovanni would meet us from there we will be taken to Giovanni's to stay till things get more settled for my father.

Reluctantly I went back to my room, the last time I would see it, my desk which was once filled with piles of book and papers was all neatly packed up. My large closet was mostly packed along with my accessories. My maids quickly stripped my gown from last night to put on a new one. I hated being extremely formal. The maids put a black slip over me fallowed by a black and red dress; the skirt flowed out to the floor and the top was a deep red corseted with ribbon in the front and in the back. Since it was Hungary it had black laced sleeves. After that the worst thing was to do the hair. They pulled and braid and pulled some more till all of it was out of my face. My bangs where pined high causing a bit of a bump, my sided were braided far back to where the hair could be pulled into a long braid that reached my lower back. To top it all off they placed a small silver tiara and in the middle was a red ruby. There was a knock at the door fallowed by more servants carrying out all of my bags. "Mistress, you sure do look lovely today…" my servant Flora said with a sad smile as she stained my lips red. "I'm going to miss you Flora" I said softly. The woman smiled again smudging some charcoal on my eye lid "As will I Mistress, but do not fret this world is small we will see each other again" I can only hope she is right. Flora was a middle aged woman, she had no children but she always did consider me and my sister as her own, she looked average to anyone, her hair was always pulled away from her face showing off her pale complexion along with those piercing greed eyes I have known most my life.

Tatal came to the door with a smile "My, my, my little Countess looks stunning" he beamed. Behind him stood my twin with the same half smile, I huff a bit die to the fact we wore the exact opposite as the other. Instead of black and red, she had white and blue. If there is a god he must be very amused. "Your chariot awaits Countess" my father mock bowed to me, his way of saying I'm going to miss you. We all walked in silence that stupid bitch didn't even bother to get out of bed claiming to be too tired to see us off. "You know these horses came straight from Transylvania nothing can out run them you will make it to Roma in no time that I can assure" Tatal smiled helping us into the carriage. He looked at us both solemnly "My dearest warriors my heart sinks knowing you will be gone, I can only hope you will be happy in Italy, I will come visit once my banishment here is over that I swear, for now my girls smile, live fast and happy lives! Oh and please do give Giovanni a run for his money every waking moment!" he laughed. There was no way you couldn't laugh that's one thing I will miss; Tatal's way of making me smile. His kissed each of us on the forehead before closing the door; I didn't bother to stare out. I'm not the best to say goodbye no one is in this family. Luminita stared at me and smiled a bit "Thank god, if I had to stay while that fat bitch was pregnant I would kill her!" I fell out laughing "Amen to that!" I yelled laughing still. Maybe leaving will be better now that I think of it.

**Italy 1471**

Finally after three days straight never really bothering to stop we made it to the outskirts of Roma. It was so close you could see the tops of the many buildings along with the church's that touched the clouds almost. Though my joy of the view was short lived for not soon we were stopped by a single man on a white hoarse he came next to the window before me. My twin who was yet fast asleep again didn't even notice he had stopped due to the man. He looked exactly like all those in Tatals office dressed in the same white cloak he looked at me from under his hood and smiled "Gli prendo la vostra contessa Luliana Dragwlya" (You must be Countess Luliana Dragwlya) he motioned then to the sleeping sister of mine "E quella deve essere contessa Luminita Dragwlya, io sono Giovanni Auditore da Firenze"(And this must be Countess Luminita Dragwlya, I am Giovanni Auditore da Firenze). I nodded my head staring at him blankly for a second trying to process all he just said. I may have brain but my Italian is a bit bad "oh è piacevole incontrarlo Giovanni" (A pleasure to meet you Giovanni)I bit my lip slightly "No parlo buon italiano more ah…Romania e Hungarian e English"(My Italian isnt good, I talk more Romanian, Hungarian and English) He laughed slightly "Ah do not fret my dear, I speak all but Hungarian". I relaxed a bit thanking god that there would not be that bad of a language barrier for now. "Well my dear I will lead your company to my Vila though I will arrive sooner then you due to I must get my family ready for your arrival" he said gently. I could only nod in response mostly since he speed off on his hoarse the front, I only hope he knows that the horses stop for no one and might trample him.

The ride was of course quite and not very much amusing, mostly since my only entertainment was watching Luminita snore constantly. I was honestly going to strangle her at this point. It also didn't help that Giovanni never said a word after our short greeting I couldn't even tell you if he was there or not, oh well means little to me at this point. "Luminita…Luminita! Wake your bloody ass up or I swear on the seven rings of hell I will shove-!" she woke up instantly her eyes wide. "You wouldn't dare…" I could only smirk. Her face was a shade bit paler even her eyes seemed to lose their usual sparkle I had her perfectly in my trap. "Oh I will say it…Zana!" (Fairies)I yelled throwing my hands in the air for a bit more dramatic effect. Within seconds she lunged at me "Bloody hell women! Don't speak their name or they will come! I don't want to see the damn fairies!" she hissed. I kicked her off jumping on her "Oh shut it! There not real!" I growled pulling at her braid a bit. She flipped over making us both hit our heads on the small walls. "No you weren't there! This is your entire fault" she whimpered puckering her lip out. I only rolled my eyes sitting up a bit "Vagabond…" I hissed. She giggled, never in her whole life did she cry, though she has made the devil himself cry on more than one occasion.

Since we were having out little fight we failed to notice we had arrived, had made it through the city and now had about a group of about six standing in front of a very large villa. All of them had semi happy faces; though you could tell there curiosity was winning over the most minus Giovanni. "Luminita, noi suntem aici, sa stabileascate" I said fixing my hair slightly, she fallowed suit just in time since our coach driver opend the door for us to exit. "Ei bine, acest lucru nu este nimic ceea ce am imaginat"(well this is nothing what I pictured) she said flatly looking around. What can I say we are use to grand stone walls, with bits of moss and ivy hanging about, there is snow usually all the time instead of well nothing. I shook my head at her "Adevarat, dar inca nu fi nepoliticos"(True but still dont be rude). I stepped out first watching my step carefully, each one of there eyes seemed to be glued onto me. Giovanni of course we had meet he only smiled calmly. His wife was a very stunning women far prettier than what my father married. She had long black hair tied up into a but perfectly, her eyes were a very warm brown her smile reflected her personality she was indeed a very kind gentle woman. Next to her was a younger boy, he was probably around eight or nine not exactly sure. You could tell by the fact he still had his slight child baby looks, and his long hair was exactly like his mothers a very dark color though Giovanni sported the same color. That's when my eyes landed on his, he was older then the small boy yet little more older than me. His eyes were breath taking a light honey color, noticing my slight stare his lips curled into a smirk. Cocky I could tell but still cant deny we was a breath taking. Taking my eyes quickly off of him they landed and who must be his older brother both looked slightly identical, though the younger of the two had much more striking looks. Lastly was a girl who looked about the same age as me, she was a spitting image of her lovely mother that was fer sure.

As we both came down there expressions were mixed, the girls was simply admiration and glee I bet she was jumping for joy to have another female in the house besides her mother. The eldest of the brothers seemed a bit perplexed and defiantly taken by our looks more so my sisters I might add. Before I could return a cocky look at the middle boy, who still wore his cocky grin , Giovanni spoke "Please do come inside Countess's you both must be very tired, we can have our introductions inside" He said smiling slightly gesturing to the door. There children faces dropped in shock all of there jaws were slightly agape for a second. "Boys get there things nad please be careful, there rooms are next to Claudia's" he said turning back to the boys who seemed to snap out of there daze. It was funny he was making them work yet we had out own two servants already ready to take our things hmp oh well.

Once inside it was far better breath taking then what I thought everything held a certain light to it, a warmth, the felling was strange at least to me. After all I am use to men fighting in the courtyard, bodies being carted out, a bit of a mess, and blood so caked onto the stone it dyed it a dark brown. Giovanni lead us into a big room with a few couches, chairs, tables, a chess table, and a harp."Please do sit, I am Giovanni Auditore da Firenze" I gave a small smirk knowing he have already meat though my sister and him didn't. He then motioned to his wife "This is my wide Maria Auditore" his hand then moved to the young boy in a chair text to Maria "My youngest son Petruccio Auditore and my only girl Claudia Auditore" he finished last on the girl who still had wide eyes. "Nice to meet you all, I am First Countess Luliana Tepes Dragwlya of Transylvania" my accent was thick each word fell off my lips perfectly. "I am Second Countess Luminita Tepes Dragwlya of Transylvania" my sister fallowed suet right after though she had a less emphasis on the accent. Mostly since she could give a shit it was just a title to her but to me it was a bit more. Maria was in the moments of saying something but was interrupted by a slight crash. It was glass shattering instantly I knew it had to be my things, quicker than anything I let my training show darting out of the room to over look the court yard below. In it were the two boys fighting as one of my smaller chest lay on the ground. Growled slightly jumping over the railing landing perfectly behind the oldest "Fools get back" I hissed shooing them off slightly to see the damage. Luminita sighed "Oh great, I send my condolences for your sons Giovanni" she said casually. Below my feet was one of my chest inside was an ungodly amount of chemicals all of which are poisons, kneeling down I saw one of my favorites was broken while the others where fine. I twitched slightly facing the two boys my hands slightly dripping in my poison "Do you realize what you have done! This poison can kill a man if put into their body!" I shrieked. The younger one looked at me then pointed to his brother "He did it!" before running off in another direction. I eyed his brother who looked back at his now retreating brother and taking off.

In three seconds I was about to chase them till I noticed the plain fact the poison was all over my hand "" I asked looking up at him"Can I please get a basin of water, I don't want this poison getting any where". She nodded leaving with Claudia my guess was to get the water while Giovanni seemed to vanish with moments later bring back his two sons. "Apologize to the Countess the both of you" he demanded they both shuffled on there feet slightly then in a union said sorry. I huffed slightly "well count yourselves lucky, there is enough poison in that chest to burn through your skin, please be very careful with our things". The youngest looked up at me a bit confused "Why do you have poison in the first place?". I laughed "Well dear that's a story to tell for another time, for now clean your hands and be sure you have no poison or cuts from dropping my chest, if you do you have a hour to live at the most". There faces went pale then into a frantic pat down of there hands, arms, any part of there body out there. By that time Maria came back with Claudia and Lumitia in toe "Thank you " I said softly. After cleaning that mess and hearing Giovanni scolded his two sons for being so careless I was introduced to them both. The youngest was Ezio Auditore the eldest was Fedricio Auditore.

The most of the day was spent unpacking and setting our stuff, I am not sure about my sister but my things had to be put up correctly. My room was simple, a big bed in the middle on the left wall with two small tables on each side, it was lifted a bit of the ground and had a curtain all around. On the left part of the room was a vanity next to the bed a bit, in front of it on the right wall was a carbonate for all my clothing. On the right side was a desk and a small book shelf, I filled the bookshelf up with ease even having to make a few books stack on the side of it, the desk was a bit smaller compared to my other. I defiantly was in need to talking to Giovanni about have a work space set up to further my studies for my father and other assassins. I had a knock on my door I turned after placing my last chemical chest on top of the desk "come in" I yelled. It was youngest of the Auditoreis I smiled warmly at the boy who automatically blushed" Petruccio, right?" I asked hoping I got his name right he nodded. "My mother told me to tell you dinner is ready ahh Countess" he stuttered. I walked up to him and giggled "You can call me Luliana though I have no idea how it will sound in Italian". He smiled nodding 'Alright Luliana! Fallow me!" he cheered taking the lead to where dinner was to be held.

The table was full minus for me and Petruccio, Giovanni was at the head of the table, Maria was at the other, on Marias left was Claudia, then Luminita, and Federico. Then to right be Ezio, empty space, and Petruccio. I sat down without question giving a small smile to everyone there. When the food was brought out I was a bit perplexed with my plate it was well very different. It was a worm shaped cream colored stuff with red sauce on top of it and round brown balls of what I'm guessing is meat. I looked at Luminita and she looked back at me we both sort of poked it with fork "ce dracu e asta"(what the hell is this) I whispered slightly. Though was not unheard of since everyone just stared at us, Ezio laughed a bit at me. "Well my dear Countess that is spaghetti" he laughed slightly I sort of stared at him blinking."Your point...? How do you even eat this so called spaghetti?" I asked. He blinked at me and reached over taking my fork and spinning it in the worm like stuff. He turned my head with his other hand and placed a bit of it in my mouth. I chewed slgihtly then my face lit up in shook this was by far the most amazing tasting food I have ever tasted. I swallowed my mouth slightly a gap in shock "Holy maker Luminitia try it!" She jumped slightly and did the same. Her eyes seemed to gloss over like those who fall in love. "Blessed stars above..."she whispered then began eating like crazy. With in second both of our plates where empty, with bits of sauce on our faces.

Everyone laughed at the plan fact "Did Vlad starve you two or something?" Giovanni asked between laughs. We both cleaned our faces and shook our head "Well yes in a way, we only ate once every other day and when we did it was rarely ever as good as this though I can assure you we snuck food" I answered planely. It soon fell silent very quite finally Claudia broke the silences"But your both Contesses! You had to of been pampered and stuff". This time it was the Dragwlya family to laugh we shook our heads at her "Oh hell no I wish!" Luminita began but soon fell into another fit of laughter. "You must all understand, my father's rule over Transylvania is in constant war with the Ottomans we were raised with no such luxury by the age of two we witnessed battle, by the age of four we were taught how to hold a weapon by the age of six we were-fighting" I stated choosing it to be un wise to tell anything more for now at least. "And haven't you heard of our father he is not called Vlad the Impaler for nothing!" Luminita boomed. "Exactly to be honest he takes credit for more of our things then his" I added. "Wait so your father is Vlad Tepes Dracula!" the eldest Auditore said his staring at us both. We just nodded "Well yah, who else would dare keep such a thing like her alive" Luminita said pointing at me. I growled slightly "Well I don't see why he kept you then with blonde hair and all" Ezio said taking another bite of his food. From that point on it seemed we became a part of the young Auditore family, in everything from fights, to interests, to just laughing till tears escaped our eyes.

As the night was coming to an end we all seemed to linger in the room I was in before, though by this time Claudia and Petruccio were both sound asleep in their rooms. Ezio and Federico were playing chess as Maria sowed on something next to her husband. The two looked so much in love with ever little glance and smile. Luminita was admiring the things around the room as I gazed out the window staring up at the moon. "So it's Luliana right?" Ezio asked turning form his game to look at me. I nodded "I have a question for you" he said simply with a sly grin. "What's your type?" I titled my head at him for a second then from the look his brother gave and his mother I understood fully what he meant. At least I hoped. I put my finger to my lip tapping it slightly "Well let's see my type…" I snickered a bit remembering the things my father use to tell me. "Let me guess a man?" Ezio said his smirk still on his face. I shook my head "No, I don't want a man…I want an Assassin" I stood up smirking putting my head up and walking out of the room. Next to me was Luminita with the same smirk, our hands linked as we walked out to the flabbergasted, shocked, confused, and utter horrified faces of the Auditore family.

* * *

**Well Next chapter will be up soon 3**

**Also if I left a translation out please let me know ASAP so I can come fix it.  
**


	4. Noua lumina

**_Alright so this chapter was made quickly, like I'm talking seconds before my flight leaves, some things came up family wise so that's why this chapter was delayed and posted today on top of that it was half done? Though I really want to upload what I have so far, so in essences the second part will be up probably Sunday or Monday? Don't shoot or kill? Oh and Review! Since I'm still even debating of continuing to write this story._**

**_Disclaimer: We all kind of knwo I dont own Assassin's Creed all I own is Luliana/Rosaline and Lumineta/Blair is from my sister BlazyBatty_**

* * *

Noua lumina

Honestly I hate everything possible about mornings, the stupid beautiful sunlight, all the damn noise, cool air hitting face, and that mess my sister calls hair. Worst of all I can't believe I'm in here stuck in Florence with a child, a little girl, two horny teens, creepy kind lady, and Mr. Stone face that all obviously live nothing like I do. There all nice, as far as I can tell, but it seems here they don't live the way my father does; there majorly sheltered. Groaning I knew it was time to get up to great the beautiful rising sun maybe if I'm lucky it will be setting. To my utter displeasure the sun wasn't even out yet the sky was still dark, with the tint show of color coming from the sun. Yawning I turned from the window willing myself off the bed, sadly it seems like a lot of trouble to get ready for the day all of a sudden. Stretching my sleepy limbs there was a faint knock on the door, "venit in" as the words left my mouth I accidentally didn't mean them. It will be a very hard thing to not let every word leave my mouth be Romanian. The door opened to reveal a happy looking Maria, oh god not now please…

**ERROR ERROR Forwarding to a uncorrupted memory**

Maria left her once smiling face now tied in a mix of pride, anger, and scorn. Call it harsh but no random female I've only known for one damn day is going to come in here wanting me to be a sodding Italian noble girl? I think I've spent a good eleven years without a mother and I don't need one now. Mumbling under my breath I continued to brush through my black hair which now had a curl to it. Finally I pulled it back with a dark green ribbon; it seemed the best way to deal with it. I smiled slightly as I added my slight charcoal tint to the outside of my deep amber eyes; ultimately I was content with my looks. Stupid women claiming it's un-lady like for me to dress with such un-lady like clothing and make up, honestly if I look and dress like I belong in a brothel then so be it. Standing I smoother out my dark corset it was one of my favorite. Made out of pure Chinese deep green silk with a beautiful black lace over the slick, in the back it was laced up with a matching green ribbon in my hair. Instead of a black skirt this time I wore tight black pants that only went to my thigh as well as my knee high black boots.

Naturally when I wore such a outfit I had a few weapons very visible along my waist, but seeing as I'm a country away there is no need. Though if anyone thinks that I'm unarmed there a fool; a good sized dagger was hidden in my right boot, a smaller one was hidden in the front chest, an another slung to my waist though hidden by the corset. Though my favorite two weapons to use were nothing to hide, the four pins I usually wore in my hair were the most lethal the metal was thin but the inside it harbored an arsenic core. Once it makes contact with the blood stream of any man it won't be long before the arsenic poisons them. Second was a gift from my uncle's travels; it was a bladed fan he came across. It was simply stunning with one flick the top blades were flipped to razors; all of it was black even the blades though if you look closely you can see bits of blood stains that are darker. Picking up my fan from my vanity I noticed in the corner of the mirror was a very scary face to say the least.

My wonderful sister stood there her fists clenched to the point her knuckles were white, though her face showed no emotion to tell she was utterly fuming with anger. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to be aflame I swear I could even see her plans to hurt the person in her very eyes automatically I could guess who ruined her morning as she did mine. "She talked to you to?" I smirked turning towards her. The simple glare she gave my cocky attitude was enough to make me drop dead, ha I can only imagine if Maria comes in here now. She grunted slightly "She said I was to foreign to dress like this" each word was laced with venom. I only sighed slightly "Ignore her…she probably meant-"my thought process seemed to be interrupted as I recalled every word she said to me '"oh forget it, I'll kill her if she starts this shit again" I said sharply stepping next to my radiating sister. I glanced at her from behind trying to see if there was any hope in Maria living today. Sadly it was slim she was dressed for business today; sporting her favorite black blouse that was slightly agape in the front showing her bound chest, over it was a dark blue vest made to fit her perfectly, like me we wore the same tight pants and boots. Knowing her she could hide a whole armoury on her without anyone noticing.

Many people back home would gossip constantly when they looked at us saying we dressed to much like boys, or in my case to grown up from my own good. Over all it was normal for us to be seen as un-lady like at least when we were just having fun otherwise we cleaned up turning into the wonderful princess my Tatal was very proud of. Either way our outfits where the best for us to use in our line of training we were taught. "Come on Stone face wants to see us" she said breaking my train of thought. I laughed slightly "You call him that to?" she smirked. "Tatal said it was what he called him all those years ago". At least we both now had something to distract our minds of our unpleasant morning though I can't imagine this little meeting going swell at all. Mostly since his sons almost poisoned themselves with my poison, I jumped off a banister to get to the ground floor, I told his youngest son I want to marry an assassin, and then I just made his wife cry. Sadly this was something normal to me, except it was poisoning the servants or my dad's men. Stepping out of the room quietly we made our way towards the large doors across from the dining room where Giovanni said his office was. We were sure to come across someone since we already did have Maria come across us but thank the maker no one was up. We both stared at the door for a while before knocking on it, maybe this is just a better welcoming visit? "Enter" Giovanni's voice said from behind the door, I opened it stepping in fallowed by my still fuming twin.

His office held a slight dark tint due to the rising sun all in all it reminded me strongly of my fathers, the desk in on one wall somewhat close to the fire place, a portrait hanging behind the desk and countless books along the walls. He was scribbling on some papers on his desk not even bothering to look up at us he pointed his quill to the two chairs in front of the desk "sit". We fallowed suite sitting in the chairs staring at him. He looked up putting his quill down "As you probably both know why you're here" he said plainly I shrugged. "There are a few things the two of you should know as you spend your time here; first of all how do you know about the assassin's?" his eyebrow went up as he looked at us both. We lifted our left hand to him removing the ring out father gave us to hide out assassin's mark. Giovanni sighed slightly at it "Sounds like something Vlad would do" he mumbled before sighing again. "You see my family knows nothing about my-work you could say, Maria is aware but just her, please keep your lips tight when it comes to the Creed" he looked at us both for a second. "You both may continue your training, but only here at when no other can see or someplace safe at least till I start training my eldest, another thing Luliana your alchemy is a bit of a concern" I smirked slightly. "Well I was going to ask if by any chance you had a room some place so I can continue my research and development, my alchemy is something I can't give up simply because its danger" he stared at me a bit trying to come to a simple decision. "There is a room in the far back of the attic hidden by an old painting, you both can use this room to store your_ things_" we both nodded. "And finally I care little to how you both dress seeing as it is not my place, it is your fathers, but please do not make Maria cry" I bit my cheek trying to hold in my giggle.

We left soon after that little talk to again move our things to another room away from peering eyes and the stupidity of the Auditore boys. Moving the stuff was anything less than fun the worst part was setting up all my alchemy stuff as Giovanni calls it, I prefer the title Death Dealer. After what seemed like hours of setting things up we finally were able to climb down from the attic. For some reason I'm always the first one down, its great to know that I shall be used as a human cushion to my idiotic sister. As my foot made contact with the last step I felt two arms pull me off holding me against there chest. I turned back to be greeted by none other than-

* * *

_**Oh yah I stopped writing right there xD Review! **_


	5. Author Note

Well it looks like life is a complete 100% bitch these days, my lab top old thing that it is decided to blow up and not work anymore. I have lost every single chapter, my two other stories and countless little scribbles of information I was making, and sadly a bunch of school projects! So there for my time on here is now 0, I have mobile but as we all know you can't write on mobile to my dismay. There for this story is now on Hiatus, on rare blue moons my sister will upload something so thank the maker for Blazy Batty. I'm sorry to stop writing right when I started to :/ well until next time?


	6. La Tortura Della Mente

**Alright guy's between final's and all my IB work that was due this week I managed to write this small snippet of the story that I thought was very much needed to understand the direction it was going in. I also want to say THANK YOU! To everyone who still read this story even though it was stopped, everyone who read it, everyone who faved it, and everyone that is watching this story! I still don't have a laptop but I'm hopping to at least write a chapter a week to post! **

* * *

**Blair/Fiammetta's POV**

The room was barley lit as below my very feet where the three men who single handily protect the very city call Florence. Though my blade was pressed sharply against my wrist, one of the men I despised with every fiber of my bone. His very grin spoke lies to me; all it would take is one swift movement to end his pathetic life. Even after these many years of training my rash actions as they say where still very much there. I felt a hand on my shoulder, no surprise she was done with her own mission; investigate what exactly has Uberto Alberti been up to this past month. Her amber eyes sparkled with blood lust it was then that I noticed she was soaked with it to the point her black hair was sprung wildly about with what I'm guessing is pieces of flesh. That is Lulaian for you or as we say Juliana ever since my Tatals death we have been exiled and hiding from all others who opposed my father which happened to be a lot of people. He was murdered by none other than his own brother not too long ago to be honestly, though Juliana took it harder than I could imagine.

In one sodding night she managed to kill about six guards, seventeen Templar's, eight women, three dogs, eleven horses, and five rats. By the time she came back to the vila she was gone for about a week! I swear I looked far and high for her till one day Giovanni showed up with her wrapped with a black blanket and bound with rope. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or ultimately going to cry from how hilarious she looked. Every inch of her skin was caked with dirt and blood, her normally very well kept hair was tangled and matted beyond belief, and she couldn't even speak every word was a hysteric laugh. Ever since then she's been well a perfect psychopath; every kill is perfect. Even when she's not on a mission it's scary to even talk to her most of the time ever since she had meet Leonardo she's been with him practicing her alchemy. At first she had spent tons of time with Ezio but now it seemed Ezio moved on from her attention to that of Cristina' yatta yatta I still care for her deeply even if she's now a psychotic crazy courtesan of a killer!

I looked at her intently before she slipped a piece of white paper with a single black dot, the target lives for now. I sighed crushing the paper in my hand and throwing it at Giovanni who just so happened to catch it jumped first I fallowed behind her landing perfectly next to Giovanni "Your late Fiammetta…Juliana" He said peeking out from under his hood at us "Late night Juliana" he said rather harshly at her appearance. She smirked slightly "Sorry Zio I was having a meeting with a few dead men while leaving Roma, but again you where correct they are expecting that letter". That confirmed it then, this letter must be decoded and soon at that, yet little did they know I was not with my sister but watching the swine Uberto.

"Uberto have you unlocked the code yet?" Lorenzo asked signaling to the folded letter in Uberto's hands. "No, the code it was impossible to unlock but we made an exact replica that way they will never know it was tampered with" he answered back in a snobby tone. My eyes scanned those foolish monks behind him, those fools I will get my answers out of them later, glancing back at Juliana her eyes narrowed slightly at the same target I held in my gaze.

"Fiammetta? Do you hear me?" quickly I began to come back to live in this present time I only nodded blankly at my Zio. "Good, the both of you will not fallow me but stay here, I expect you to with hold these commands" he said sternly but in a soft tone that would only be used if he seriously meant it. His more fearful voice was reserved for his boys minus the youngest he was an angel compared to the two.

"Let's go" Juliana said quietly only loud enough to where I could hear her, I turned in the same direction she was going but it was different. The walls began to change everything was flashing before my eyes quickly. "Doc I am pulling her out now, she's too weak to even be going through this in the first place" a voice said from a rather close proximity. "They said it is fine to leave her in there as long as I see fit" another voice much older snapped back at the female voice. "I won't allow you to kill her, Blair this is Lucy I am pulling you out now" the female voice said making the whole world around me shatter into white pixels. Then finally it was dark everywhere, frantically I began moving trying to get out I don't want to be locked up again, no I won't be.

"Shshshsh, Blair calm down your safe I promise, open your eyes your fine…" the female voice said in a soothing matter. I could feel a hand on my arm rubbing it in a smoothing matter not a harsh one for once. My eyes fluttered open, when they did my whole world came crashing down again; I was still here the reality was harsh but true. "Come on let's get you back into your room for rest" the girl who I know as Lucy said helping me off the table. The room was bleak a pure white with monotone gray, to many table, to many cameras, and to much constriction. A gray door in front of me opened before we both stepped into it, the room was simple; one bed in the middle of the room, a few cabinets and dressers for my things, one bathroom, and everything was of course more shades of white.

"Blair, I wanted to tell you that your sister is finally in a stable condition…I was told not to tell you but you should know, I will wake you tomorrow morning as usual" Lucy said her face showed how she felt. Remorse and guilt was present in her deep blue eyes it made me wonder how someone so nice can be included in these soulless beings. I only nodded to her like normal rarely would I speak to anyone after I was dragged her now I wallow in my own regret for not protecting my only family from this place. With the door closing the silences set in with the silences the memories set in.

After we broke into the old villa and messing around with that damn machine that Rosaline seemed to know a bit too much about. The power was cut off sending us out of the early session we were in but then we heard the footsteps. Many at that rate all coming for one purpose to get us or whoever was in there back lab as they called it. The first group that busted through the door was easy to deal with them due to the fact there was only three, we didn't bother taking their guns it would be stupid to use it. We ran back up the hall way we came into but we were soon meet by twelve men all armed and ready to kill. I sure as hell would not go down without a fight nor did Rose for that matter we managed to get through eight of the twelve men but at this rate the other four began to shoot at us. One bullet hit my shoulder as I pushed Rose out of its line of fire. "Go!" I yelled at her pushing her more towards the exit, but it was no use she was grabbed from behind screaming and kicking. I don't know what happened to us next since I was hit in the back of the head but when I woke up everything was not happy-go-lucky.

They separated the two of us, put us in two dark rooms, I don't know what they did to Rose until much later. The door opened and a single guy in a black suit came in "Well kid you must of really pissed of daddy, here's the deal your ass is mine till we get some answers from you" he said with a sickening grin. A small light was turned on revealing a dingy gray cell room, next to the guy was a table with god only knows what was on it but I was sure as hell not going to find out now. He came at me picking me up by the collar of my shirt with his sick grin only to find himself kneed in the gut. He let me drop to the ground as he did the same but I got up much sooner than he did. I don't know what took over me but I kept kicking and kicking till finally I heard it. A loud snap came from the man's body more importantly his neck, I didn't care I kept going hearing more snaps.

The next day they tried again only to have the same result, after four more dead guys they finally decided to leave me alone. Till they dragged me into another room that was connected to a cell just like I was in, I stayed there for the day falling in and out of sleep till I heard the screams. They began quietly then got louder to the point you couldn't even focus. "Please-No! Stop!" the voice screamed it was then that I knew who it was Rose. Every night they repeated what they did to her, same time, same screams, and the same damn torture. I lost count on how long they went on it killed me each scream; I couldn't help her not even a tiny bit. Sometimes I would hear her cry and yell to her I'm here, and to stay strong though I think it was in vain.

There was a single day that the beatings stopped, it was shocking to be honest I was awake and expecting it all too happen, but instead the door opened. An older man stepped in who I later learned was Dr. Warren Vidic his face was stern holding not a single bit of emotion. "Now neither of you two will talk but no matter we found out what we needed" he began slightly moving forward "I am giving you a choice fallow my directions and I will send your dear sister to the infirmary to receive medical attention if not-" I cut him off right there. "I will do it! Just help her please!" I begged my voice coming out cracked and feeble. The man nodded as two men dragged me out of the cell, from that moment on my fate was sealed I was not a puppet in there sick twisted game.

It has been a countless amount of time since then and her condition was horrible these sick people only kept her barely alive. I was never allowed to go see her for what felt like two months I thought they just killed her till Lucy pulled her up on one of the computer screens for me; Rose was alive though pale as death itself. Lucy said they had to comatose her to stabilize her enough to heal and thank the maker it was working. After that I continued doing my every day schedule if I wasn't working with the Animus I was getting healthy again as the Doc said. A person would think I would be mentally insane by now and that part is true just not in the way they thought I would be. I loathe them all even Lucy, give me the chance and I will escape killing them all once I can get back to my sister. There is where my insanity lies with the simple fact of how postal I will go on them Ha! I can even imagine it now!

"Dinner will be arriving soon" Lucy said over the intercom snapping me out of my thoughts.

Back to Hell for Now.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! **


End file.
